Kasten Alene
Kasten is another favorite character, one used in a lot of writing. He is the leader of team KRML, the name that he came up with for him and his academic partners. Generally no one would expect him to be a mercenary because of his bubbly attitude, but he seems to mostly just be amused at people's surprise. Appearance Kasten is rather pale, like his twin Nova and continues to remain so no matter how long he spends in the sun. His hair and eyes almost match, but not quite, something that has always kind of annoyed him. He doesn't seem to have as much muscle mass as people expect, though that is partially because using his magic is a regular and instinctive part of his ability to lift. Personality Kasten is known to be rather bubbly, always wanting to make sure that people aren't being left out of a fun activity. He is capable of making friends with almost anybody he wants to, and he makes a special point to befriend those who seem unwilling to socialize. People are always surprised to know that he's a trained killer when he's so nice, though he definitely knows how to kind of shut off his emotions when he needs to. History Early Years Though he lived in a rather unconventional family business, the way he grew up wasn't too much different than any other rich kid's life. His family was pretty well set with the rates they charged for their business, and he never had to worry much about the family going under at any point. He learned how to use guns and knives and his family's personal brand of magic that everyone seemed to have, and he hung out with the neighborhood gang of children. Getting Out Once Kasten turned fifteen, he started accompanying his grandfather on low-risk missions, learning how to use his magic properly and training him out of all his emotional responses to seeing violence and death. It was definitely a cruel process, but Kasten had a will to get into the family business and eventually, he did learn. By the time he turned seventeen he was going out on his own missions and would often spend weeks away from home. An Interesting Choice By the age of eighteen, Kasten decided that he wanted to put his mercenary job aside for a bit to put some real effort into learning other subjects and trades. His family was definitely surprised, but with a bit of nudging they managed to get him set into a fairly good school and sent him off with the best of wishes. This is where he met his team (which he promptly made a name for) and started his schooling career for real. Relationships Cerveny Though she is his youngest sister, Kasten is rather close with her. She was his main chaos and prank buddy back home, and he was part of the reason why she went so hard in learning their family's trade. The two of them remain close, even with all the distance separating them. Riley One of his school teammates, he tends to play the balancing role in the team, and has such provided a lot of good and solid advice for Kasten. The two of them didn't exactly get along at first, but Riley was willing to deal with him until they actually became friends. Maru All in all, Kasten's relationship with her seems eternally rocky, but the two of them know how to share a good laugh. They didn't start off as good friends on their academic team, but by now they've made their peace. Lilac The one person Kasten actually kind of started off on good terms with on the team, Lilac was quiet and distant towards him but genuinely kind - and eventually, they found out that they were literal soulmates. The two of them have a very loving relationship, both platonic and moving into romantic. Category:Characters Category:Liura Characters